


tempting me with who you are

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Peter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blushing, Bottom Derek, Breeding, Child Abuse, Come Inflation, Creampie, Cuddling, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Embarrassed Derek, Extremely Underage, First Time, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manhandling, Manipulation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Derek, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Abuse, Shota Derek, Size Difference, Top Peter, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Unsafe Sex, peter is a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's alone at home with Derek, baby-sitting his favorite nephew like the good uncle he is.</p><p>At least until a delicious scent and Derek's discomfort make him realize that Derek is going into preheat... </p><p>And well, now that Derek is an omega, Peter has no reason to stop himself, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	tempting me with who you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> You know the drill, reader! Read the warnings AND the tags very carefully, and please don't test your limits. What I write is not for people who don't know what they're getting into.
> 
> I've been working on this for a while now, but it was unbeta'd so if there are mistakes, or if I forgot any tags, please tell me so I can fix it.
> 
> This is a gift for the ever-perfect Kinkyfics, whose work inspires me like you wouldn't believe... Kinkyfics, you are the true queen of the kink. Bless you. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Talia and Andrew are good parents, Peter knows that. He wasn’t so thrilled about being an uncle at first, what with the whole “screaming newborns” thing, but seeing his older sister so happy with her little family, well. He kinda warmed to the idea over the years.

 _Although_ , while his sister and her husband are the most caring parents ever, they sometimes need a little bit of time to themselves... and in those most urgent times, having a live-in little brother to blackmail into keeping an eye on her kids has always shown tremendously useful to Talia.

Of course, Peter being the little brother, it is his duty to grumble and complain and drag his feet like he’s still sixteen and not twenty-eight… but the truth is, he doesn’t mind doing some baby-sitting. His nephew and nieces aren’t so bad.

True, Laura can be a pain in the ass, but at fourteen she’s basically the cliché of a moody teenage girl. She used to be the most annoying kid ever, always begging to go outside or do something she wasn’t allowed to (and she knew it, the little devil), but these days she mostly stays holed up her room, only requiring to be called down when it’s time for pizza... so, you know, Peter can’t really complain about her. 

Cora’s only five, little enough that she has to go to bed early, so early that Peter can do whatever he wants for the rest of the evening, and that’s basically the perfect deal for a baby-sitter; he gets to be the cool uncle who feeds her pizza and watches movies with her, and by the time he has to tuck her in she’s so tired she doesn’t even protest, and he can just do his thing.

And Derek... well, Derek is Peter’s favorite. He knows, okay, he _knows_ you’re not supposed to have any favorite, but he can’t help it, because Derek is _adorable_. He’s your typical middle child, timid and quiet and a bit sulky sometimes, but he’s just so goddamn earnest, his clear green eyes wide and bright when he begs Peter to play with him… Peter just can’t resist him.

Plus, Peter always had a thing for innocent, beautiful people, and Derek happens to be as exquisitely pretty as you can be at his age, which is a nice perk. So what if Derek’s only eleven? It’s not like Peter’s going to do anything about it. For now he’s perfectly content playing the part of the loving uncle, and if that means he has to be discreet when he watches Derek’s pert little ass when the boy bends over to rummage through his trunk of toys, well. That’s Peter’s problem.

 

*

 

Tonight is a baby-sitting night. 

Talia and Andrew left about an hour ago for their dinner-and-a-movie date (apparently when you’ve reached a certain point in marriage you don’t have to come up with something original anymore, who would’ve guessed?), and with Laura away at her baseball game and Cora already fast asleep upstairs, Peter and Derek are alone in the living room.

Those nights are his favorite, obviously. Derek isn’t fussy when it comes to choosing movies, and he gets cuddly when he’s tired, so more often than not he ends up curled against his uncle’s side, eyelids drooping as he bravely struggles to stay awake… Peter finds it hopelessly endearing.

Tonight they’re watching Bambi, and it’s looking up to be a pretty normal evening, Disney movies and barely-platonic cuddles on the couch… but they’ve only just started the movie when Peter smells it.

 _It_ is one of the most delicious fragrances he’s ever smelled, something warm and mellow and homey, a mix of fresh spring rain and roasted chestnuts and warm donut dough, and it curls around him and makes him feel all warm and buzzed… he can feel his mouth water.

It should be awkward, what with Derek being so close, to realize that the mysterious smell is making his cock go hard in his jeans... but the truth is, Peter is already pretty much used to having a semi any time Derek burrows his tight little body against him, so this time isn’t any different.

Peter settles back into his seat, content to lazily smell the delicious air with Derek’s warmth plastered against his side, and ready to enjoy a delightful, quiet evening.

Of course, because it’s Peter, it doesn’t happen that way.

The thing is, Derek is restless. He started the movie calm enough, but now he’s just unable to sit still, his skinny legs bouncing against the couch as he keeps switching positions... and honestly, Peter’s all for letting kids be kids, but there’s only that many times he’s willing to watch Derek rearrange the cushions under him.

"Derek," he calls sharply. "Will you stop?"

Derek settles down, but after a few minutes he’s right back at it, shuffling and twisting awkwardly against Peter.

"Derek," snaps Peter, and Derek freezes. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," the kid mutters, and he leans back against the cushions.

This time Peter can tell he’s making a real effort to keep still, but he can still feel him move, his little hips circling weirdly, his breath hitching every now and then.

"Derek, what’s going on with you?"

Derek bites his lip, and Peter’s surprised to see a ruddy blush stain his cheeks, while the sweet smell of embarrassment fills the air.

"Derek, tell me what’s going on," Peter insists firmly, but not unkindly. "Whatever it is, I can help."

Derek bites his lip again -- his plump, luscious, _lovely_ bottom lip -- and blinks several times, long eyelashes batting like fucking butterfly wings.

"I don’t—"

"You can trust me, Derek, I promise," Peter says warmly. "I would never make fun of you."

"I--I feel all weird."

Peter blinks. 

"Weird?" he repeats dumbly. "Weird how?"

Derek goes even redder, cheeks flaming bright as blood rushes to the skin.

"I don’t--I just feel empty, and--and _wet_..."

He drops his eyes to the floor, looking so fucking embarrassed it’s almost painful.

"Down there," Derek whispers finally, and oh.

 _Oh_.

Suddenly it all makes sense, the mouth-watering scent Peter’s been getting hard over earlier, Derek’s relentless squirming...

Derek’s going into preheat.

Derek’s an _omega_.

And Peter is the luckiest bastard this side of America.

But careful now. He has to play this right. 

"I don’t--what do you mean?" he says, whispering like Derek, pretending he has no clue what they’re talking about.

Derek licks his lips, and yeah, now that Peter knows what he’s looking for he can definitely see how the boy’s pupils are dilated like crazy.

"I just--I’m all wet in my--in my--"

Derek’s voice cracks and he looks miserable, avoiding his uncle’s eyes.

"In your... what, Derek? What’s going on?" Peter says, playing the supportive yet ignorant part.

Derek is mortified, and Peter almost thinks about calling it off, explaining everything to him, but he doesn’t. 

He doesn’t, because Derek -- innocent, adorable, irresistible little Derek -- is apparently an _omega_ , and Peter is tired of not having the things he wants.

"In my _butt_ ," Derek murmurs, and he hides his face in his hands, voice coming out muffled. "I’m wet in my butt."

Peter lets himself smirk, since Derek can’t see him, but he’s got no time to gloat; he must go on.

"Wet?" he exclaims, falsely shocked. "Like blood? Derek, this could be really bad!"

Derek lets go of his face, bright green eyes widening in fear.

"It could? But--but I didn’t do anything!"

Peter shakes his head.

"I know you didn’t, baby, but sometimes things happen when you didn’t expect them to."

He represses a smug smile at the double-entendre; Derek’s bottom lip is wobbling now, shiny and quivery, and Peter gathers him in his arms, hugging him tight. 

"I could... I could check, if you want?" he offers quietly, his tone full of genuine-sounding concern.

Derek nods into his shirt.

"Yes, please."

And how that sweet acceptance is delicious, now that Peter knows it comes from an omega! His cock stirs in his jeans, hardening against his fly, but he ignores it to look straight into Derek’s eyes. 

"I’ll give it a look, then. Just--take your pants off, Derek."

Derek awkwardly scrambles to push down his little sweatpants, bending down to pull them off his feet, and Peter can feel his mouth water at the sight of his nephew’s tight little bum, squeezed snugly in a pair of slightly-too-small Batman undies... he does his best to look bored, hiding the raw hunger in his gaze.

Meanwhile, Derek’s standing in front of him, hands awkwardly at his sides, and Peter raises an eyebrow.

"Well?" he says, good-humoredly. "How am I supposed to check what’s wrong if you don’t show me?"

Derek blushes _again_ , the tips of his ears going pink, and Christ, how adorable can he _be_?

"Just--get on the couch?" Peter suggests.

Derek climbs gingerly on the couch, looking like the most embarrassed kid in the world as he settles on his knees, arms braced around the couch armrest, and Peter can feel his dick getting impatient, because like this he can see the dark, wet stain Derek’s slick has made on the back of his underwear, the smell of warm spices and _ripeness_ almost overpowering, and god, it’s making him _want_.

"Derek, I have to--I’m gonna take this off, okay?"

There are two people in the room with Derek at this moment; his concerned, loving uncle, a creation of Peter’s manipulative mind that Derek thinks is real, and Peter himself, whose mind is howling at him to _take_ and _mate_ and _breed_.

He hooks two fingers at the hem of the boy’s boxers, ready to tug them down, but Derek doesn’t reply.

"Derek?" Peter asks softly. "Do you still want me to--?"

"Yes," comes Derek’s answer, tiny and muffled. "Please."

Peter smirks to himself before slowly peeling down the boyish underwear, licking his lips at the pale, smooth skin that is revealed underneath... Derek’s pert little ass is impossibly pretty this way, bared and vulnerable, plump cheeks round and warm to the touch, but it still isn’t enough.

"I can’t see like this, Derek..." Peter says, faking an apologetic tone. "Can you maybe get on your elbows?"

And Derek doesn’t even hesitate, trusts Peter so completely that he settles in a perfect mounting position without a second thought, settling his head between his elbows on the couch so that his back is arched, his lovely ass high and presented in a beautiful, deliciously submissive display.

That way, his cheeks part _just so_ , allowing Peter a tantalizing glimpse of Derek’s slick, waiting hole, and Peter’s breath hitches.

"That’s perfect, Derek," he says, voice tight at how perfect his life is right now. "You’re doing very good."

He puts a reassuring hand on Derek’s naked little thigh, thumb stroking softly the unmarred flesh.

"What is it?" Derek is asking impatiently, trying to look past his shoulder at his butt. "Can you see what it is?"

Peter slides his other hand up to Derek’s presented butt, spreading his fingers over one plump cheek, groping the fullness of it just slightly, like he would an overripe fruit, thumb just grazing at the cleft...

Derek shivers and whines, and his hole _clenches_ with an obscene squishy sound, and a drop – a fucking _drop_ , thick and shiny and almost cartoonish – of his slick _trickles_ down between his cheeks, on its way to go stain the rich leather of the couch.

"Peter, please just—what’s wrong?"

What’s wrong it that Peter is having trouble staying focused, because Derek looks so good like this, all naked and submitted and _omega,_ and he’s always been this impossible dream of Peter’s, this forbidden fantasy for lonely nights where he came hard and fast to thoughts of knotting his nephew’s tight little baby ass, but now this is happening and Derek is naked in front of him, all innocent and submissive and fucking _his to take_ , and Peter just can’t quite believe his luck.

He gathers the drop on his finger, letting it sit on his heated skin, fat and round and glorious, and slowly, _slowly_ , he brings it to his mouth.

The flavor bursts on his tongue, rich and creamy and wonderful, the pure undiluted taste of never-claimed, never-touched omega, and Peter lets out a hungry groan.

"It’s--" Peter croaks, and he can still taste Derek’s sweet cuntjuice on his own breath. "I don’t--just, let me..."

And then he’s shifting his hand, sliding his fingers along the delicious curve of Derek’s ass, creeping closer to the space between Derek’s legs, and that’s when his thumb just--sinks inside. 

Just like that, sucked in by that greedy hole, and then Peter’s pushing it in and out, watching it get swallowed by Derek’s sloppy, open entrance, and Derek is moaning, letting out tiny surprised mewls as his small hips roll jerkily.

"I--" he stutters, "Peter, what are you--"

But Peter is already replacing his thumb with two other fingers, pushing them into Derek’s body in one easy, slick slide...

"I think I found what’s wrong, Derek," he says, tone grave.

His fingers are calmly pumping in and out of that lovely, dripping-wet cunt, and the obscene, squelchy sound they make as they spread inside Derek, stretching his plush, silky inner walls, has Peter’s dick going rock-hard in his pants... but Derek, somehow, doesn’t seem satisfied with the lack of commentary. 

"Peter, please, tell me what’s going on--" he pants, and he looks at Peter. "Am I sick?"

Peter curses his luck as he remembers that omega preheat isn’t actually as powerful as full-on heat; like this, Derek will be getting wet and easily aroused, but he’ll never reach that lovely state of absent-minded lust that would have him beg for a knot, _any knot_... like this, Peter will still have to _convince_ him if he wants to fuck him.

Fortunately, Peter’s never been one to back down from a challenge.

"I don’t know, Derek," he lies. "I have no idea what’s going on, I’m just trying to help you feel better..."

He twists his fingers deliberately, finding Derek’s prostate and smirking at the boy’s badly muffled moan when a fresh trickle of slick oozes out.

"Does that feel okay?" he asks, faking an anxious tone. "Does it help a bit?"

Derek’s face is pressed against the armrest, trembling slightly, but Peter can still hear it when he mumbles his reply.

"I don’t know--" he half-chokes. "Feels good, but a bit--a bit weird."

The boy is clearly torn between his omega instinct to lie back and enjoy being fucked like the bitch he is, and his unease at letting his _uncle_ do it.

Well, it is fortunate that Peter wasn’t planning to leave him too much of a choice in the matter.

He is up to three fingers now, and they plunge in and out of Derek’s wet pussy, sensual and hypnotic like the dance of the world’s most graceful machine.

"I’m gonna try something else, okay Derek?" Peter says, and then he’s taking his fingers out and sucking them clean into his mouth; Peter sighs at the divine, decadent taste of his nephew’s purity, while Derek only whines softly at the loss of the fingers, and his cunt clenches hungrily around nothing, pretty like a slutty little mouth begging to be kissed.

Or to be fucked.

"I’m just gonna--trust me, okay?" Peter adds, voice rough and a bit off.

His wet fingers find the fly of his jeans, and they feel numb and too big as they pop open the button and tug down the zipper... Peter groans at the relief when his hand closes around his cock, palming the thick, engorged flesh of it as he pulls it free of his jeans, and it looks beautiful like this, red and fat and _huge_ next to Derek’s slim thighs and tight, ripe little cunt.

Speaking of him... Derek’s looking over his shoulder, wide eyes looking at Peter’s cock.

"I don’t--is that--" he splutters.

Peter doesn’t answer, choosing instead to push the length his cock between Derek’s buttcheeks, dragging it down the cleft, closing his eyes at the perfect friction.

"Are you gonna put it in?" Derek asks, voice shaking a bit, eyes shiny with sudden fear.

"Don’t worry, Derek," Peter replies calmly. "It’s gonna be okay."

His cock slides down and the precome-smeared tip of it comes to kiss Derek’s sloppy, winking entrance.

"Peter, I don’t--that’s too big," Derek protests. "I don’t need--I feel better now, you don’t have to do that."

But Peter’s vision has gone red and focused, everything blurry but Derek’s pink hole, messy with slick and twitching impatiently against his uncle’s cockhead.

"Derek," he says, and even he can hear the hint of alpha voice in his tone, "trust me, you’ll feel better after this."

Derek whines, clearly worried, and he sounds so _omega_ like this, it’s mind-blowing.

"I don’t--Peter, I don’t want it..."

"Just the tip, I promise," Peter swears, because let’s be honest at this stage he’d promise anything to just _get it in already_. "Just the tip, and if you don’t like it I’ll pull out, okay?"

Derek’s fear is still bright in his eyes, but he nods all the same, curt and nervous.

This is it, then.

Peter inhales deeply, grips Derek’s narrow hips tightly, and presses forward.

There is some resistance at first, of course; Peter’s cock is thicker than even three of his fingers, and Derek’s entrance, while stretched and almost overflowing with slick, is still gloriously virgin-tight. 

But Peter isn’t one to get rebuffed by such a small obstacle. He pushes on, ignoring Derek’s harsh, breathy little cries at the blunt pressure... until suddenly the boy’s body gives in to the intrusion, and Peter’s cockhead, with a gorgeous sucking sound, sinks past the hot-coiled ring of muscles.

He isn’t proud to admit it, because he considers himself a fairly composed, hard-to-faze alpha, but Peter almost chokes at the sensation.

Only the tip is in, and already it’s so damn good it’s _obscene_. Derek is obviously tight, mind-blowingly so, the narrow walls of his body squeezing around Peter’s cockhead like the world’s most perfect fleshlight, but he’s also unbelievably hot. In fact he feels like a furnace, slick and creamy and burning hot inside, and Peter can’t hold back a groan of pleasure.

Derek is shaking under his hands, smooth skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat, the tiny trim of his waist feeling overwhelmingly narrow and fragile, almost breakable under the broad, strong palms, and his hole flutters nervously around Peter.

"Peter, I--" Derek pants, and his voice is strained with pain. "I don’t--I don’t think I like it, can you take it out?"

Peter hums under his breath, stroking Derek’s hips under his palms, squeezing the soft, firm flesh as he rocks delicately on his knees, hips barely moving, back and forth, back and forth, just enough to see Derek’s entrance twitch and stretch when Peter’s cockhead threatens to pop out, only to sink back in again.

"Peter?" Derek calls, and there’s a scared tone in his voice now. "Did you hear me? Can you please take it out?"

And Peter gets it, alright? He’s pretty big, all alpha with his super-thick, 9 inches dick, and Derek’s still small, and a virgin at that... considering all that, even taking the head of it must be pretty painful right now.

Which is not a reason to pull out, thinks Peter as he resumes pushing forward. After all, the boy is an omega now: he has to learn how to take a dick.

"Peter?" Derek says when he realizes his uncle’s cock, instead of retreating, is pressing deeper inside of him.

He jerks forward instinctively, trying to get away, but Peter’s got a pretty good grip on him, one hand curled around his waist and the other settled heavily between his shoulder blades, and so he doesn’t budge; meanwhile Peter’s eyes are closed, breath short and panting as he sinks further into heavenly heat, forcing Derek’s silky inner walls to part for his huge, hard cock.

"Peter, what are you doing?!" Derek exclaims. "Just--stop, you promised! Take it out!"

The boy is panicking now, arms and legs scrambling as he seeks enough leverage to get away, but he’s too small, and Peter is too strong, and none of Derek’s panicked thrashing is enough to stop Peter’s slow progress in invading his favorite nephew’s body.

"Please, Peter! Stop!" Derek yells. "Someone help! Help me!"

Peter rolls his eyes at the silly, predictable reaction, and brings a big hand to the boy’s mouth, covering those lovely lips with a broad palm; Derek tries to fight it, of course, but with Peter’s cock already forcing his ass open and his alpha bulk keeping him in place it doesn’t have much effect.

"Shhh, Derek," he whispers in the boy’s ear. "You don’t want Cora to wake up, now do you?"

Derek only struggles harder, but the clutch of his body grips his uncle’s cock like it wants him deeper, so Peter ignores it in favor of savoring the sweet, sweet feel of his nephew’s virgin cunt around him.

And it is so good, too, the warm, plush creaminess of Derek’s insides welcoming him in, parting almost reluctantly to make way for his intrusion, the sheer tightness of it all... Peter would have tried it a long time ago, had he known how divine Derek’s ass could be.

He imagines it now, slipping silently into Derek’s bedroom when the boy was sleeping, climbing into bed with him and forcing his cock in his small, lovely little body, mating his darling sister’s son right under her nose...

Peter’s had his share of omega pussy in his life, but never the simple act of penetration has seemed so magnificent, so sacred; it is almost hypnotic, the slow slide of his massive cock inside Derek’s underdeveloped body, the thick rod of it forcing his pretty pink hole wide and gaping, the thin, tender skin of the rim pulled tight as it pumps him full of cock, on and on and _on_...

He soon picks up the rhythm, and Derek can only moan, exquisite and powerless behind Peter’s palm as his ass gets pounded mercilessly, and Peter is holding the boy down still as he snaps his hips faster and faster, watching his dick get almost blurry where it plows that young cunt over and over again... at a certain point Derek stops fighting his grip, going soft and boneless, and Peter relishes his victory.

Peter takes advantage of his nephew’s new surrender to pick him up, and he can feel the outline of his cock through the smooth skin where he has one broad hand splayed over the flat, soft stomach, the hard shape poking possessively at him through flesh while he positions Derek... the boy’s not even reacting anymore, weak and defeated like putty in his hands, and it allows Peter to manhandle him just like he wants him, right above his cock for him to fuck into that soft, open little cunt more effectively...

Derek is sobbing quietly and there is slick everywhere, leaking between Derek’s buttcheeks and down his thighs, and the smell of his cunt is almost unbearable, sweet and sugary and so strong it stings Peter’s eyes, but he doesn’t stop. _Nothing can make me stop_ , he thinks giddily at a particularly vicious thrust that has Derek yelping like a wounded animal. 

It isn’t long before Peter can feel his orgasm creep up on the edge of his consciousness, and he manages three or four more devastatingly hard thrusts, the shape of his cock cruelly stabbing at Derek’s soft tummy from the inside, before he’s coming hard, spilling hot and deep inside his baby nephew’s ripe little pussy.

His fangs drop just as his knot pops, and he can feel the blood-gorged flesh of it stretch Derek’s overstimulated, abused body even as he sinks his teeth into the meat of the boy’s shoulder.

The bite has Derek tensing with shock, and just as Peter pulls his teeth back and starts licking at the bloody wound, he cries a tiny, desperate little howl, his slim cocklet spurting white come on his stomach.

They settle like this, Derek fucked out and split open on his uncle’s knot, Peter still coming inside of him, dick twitching with the last load of his come, and it isn’t long before Derek starts sobbing.

"Why did you do that, uncle Peter?" he asks, and he sounds hollow and broken and Peter almost comes again. "Why did you do that?"

Peter kisses the side of his neck, smooth and sweaty.

"You’re an omega, Derek," he replies. "I had to."

"But I... I didn’t--"

Peter shakes his head, stroking lightly the sides of Derek’s soft body, absently pinching a rosy, hard nipple to hear his mate cry out.

"Derek," he whispers. "You _did_ want me to. That’s what you were made for, my darling. You were _made_ to take cock and be fucked."

He places a soft kiss on the side of the boy’s neck, inhaling deeply the smell of omega and home and _mate_.

"You did good, Derek," Peter murmurs. "You behaved like a perfect omega, you really did. Let me mate you and knot you and breed you, and now we’re gonna be together forever."

Derek whines, high and plaintive, but that might have something to do with Peter’s fingers, groping and pinching gently the soft, limp flesh of his spent little cocklet.

"We’re gonna be so happy, Derek," Peter says. "You’ll soon be with child and you’ll love it, you’ll see. You’ll grow fat and soft and then when our pup is born you’ll feed it with your sweet milk, making him big and strong like his daddy... and then when you’re done and he’s sleeping in his little bed, you’ll spread your legs for me and you’ll want it so much, Derek, you’ll beg for it like a whore in heat… and so I’ll breed you again, stuff you full of my thick come, putting some more pups in your ripe little belly…"

Peter smiles, kissing the side of Derek’s sweaty head.

"You’ll be the most perfect little whore anyone has ever seen."

"I-- _Peter_ ," Derek manages to say between two gasps. "Please, I don’t want--"

"What you want doesn’t matter anymore. You’re mine now."

 

*

 

Talia and Andrew are good parents.

But when they come home to find Peter and Derek on the couch -- _Talia’s purse falling to the floor as she sees her boy, naked and red-faced and filthy like a whore, with his slim little legs spread wide open so they can see where he’s stretched obscenely on his uncle’s fat, pulsing alpha knot -- Andrew’s eyes going wide when he sees his son’s pink little cunt messy with slick and come and drool, his handsome face going pale and horrified as Peter shifts his cock inside the boy’s soft pussy and the motion has Derek coming with a pained little kitten cry, thin little string of come shooting up to his round, plump little tits -- Peter’s smile growing big and wicked as they both realize how late they are, how Derek’s soft little belly has gone all round and taut, obviously bulging with multiple loads of come, how the child himself has gone soft and limp, utterly fucked-out and now happy to just lay there while his perverted uncle fills his body with potent seed -- tears shining in their eyes when they realize what the scent in the air is, that what they’re smelling is their eleven year old son’s sweet baby scent, already gone heavier with the warm pheromones of a well-bred omega, whose body is working to welcome fertilization and become a nest for new life –_ Peter thinks with unaltered glee that they should have remembered that just because they are good parents, doesn’t mean _he_ has to be a good uncle.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, maybe you're wondering why Talia didn't kill Peter on the spot for raping her son... well it's because in this world, while she might feel the urge to kill him, she has to stop herself because if she does, Derek will go through a probably fatal phase of grief for his new mate. Not all omegas would die from it, but he's so young, and he's such a new omega, and now that he's pregnant... Basically, if she wants to keep her son alive, she's got no choice but to accept Peter as her... erm, son-in-law? 
> 
> Awkward.
> 
> As usual, it is possible that I'll write another chapter for this, if inspiration strikes... so feel free to subscribe to the fic if you want to be notified when and if that happens. ^^
> 
> In the mean time, I'd be delighted to hear what you thought of this fic, and maybe what you'd like to see in an eventual second chapter? ;)


End file.
